SoccerGirl
SoccerGirl is a female character at Education Elementary, whom Pumpkin has had a crush on ever since first grade. She finds Pumpkin to be extremely annoying. Pumpkin really has a problem with her relationship with Spicy Mead. Pumpkin also thinks SoccerGirl likes him deep down, which soon proves to be true. After Spicy Mead falls to the dark side, SoccerGirl and Pumpkin's relationship borders much further and they are married several years later. They also gave birth to two children, Ben and Bonnie. Biography Early life In preschool, SoccerGirl would chase all the boys around the preschool, and when she caught up, she kissed them, though she later broke this habit. She also used to be a cheerleader in elementary school. Her crush, Spicy Mead, also went to the same middle school as she did. Fellow student Pumpkin really had a problem with her relationship with Spicy Mead. Pumpkin also thought SoccerGirl liked him deep down, though she thought him to be obnoxious. However, Pumpkin's speculations soon proved to be true. After Spicy Mead succumbed to the dark side and became a criminal, SoccerGirl was heartbroken, but remained unwilling to follow his path. She immediately went to find her love, and confronted him for his actions. However, Spicy Mead simply waved his hand, knocking her unconscious. Pumpkin immediately intervened, bringing her to safety. It was at this point that she and Pumpkin's relationship bordered much further. Adulthood Several years after Spicy Mead's downfall, SoccerGirl married Pumpkin. They also gave birth to two children, Ben in 2003 and Bonnie in 2006. In 2018, SoccerGirl somehow learned that Sally had gone to Birdie's house, which she told Bonnie. Under the circumstances, she had unintentionally revealed that Birdie and two of her cronies have captured Sally. A few years later, she learned of the Bambino Heist, and slowly deduced that Ben may have been a part of it. She was anguished, and yelled at him for a long time. Personality and traits SoccerGirl is clearly the love interest of Pumpkin, who wishes that one day she will dump Spicy Mead and start dating him instead. It was rumored that this would happen in "Diary of a Troubled Pumpkin - The New Adventure," but it has since been proven false. She has a very long relationship with Spicy Mead. She seems to be polite and hard-working. She usually freaks out whenever something rotten happens to her (i.e. Pumpkin accidentally trips and splashes tomato soup on SoccerGirl's fur, causing her to go berserk). She is also short-tempered and very hot-headed. She is nice to Pumpkin now and finally considers him as a friend. As an adult, SoccerGirl's personality changed completely. She is now beautiful, warm, and wise, though she is still sarcastic at times. She is president of the Natureworld Garden Club and is a champion quilt-maker, though as a girl this was not a hobby of hers. SoccerGirl's favorite recipe is honey cured salmon. The only real problem she has in life is Pumpkin's unsettling behavior and Ben and Bonnie's very messy room. Though she did lose her temper and fly into a rage when she learned Ben had helped to steal the Bambino. Appearances *''The Child Wars: Book I: An Unwanted Competition'' *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: The First Story'' *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: Peer Pressure'' *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: Lying'' *''The Quest for the Baseball Collectible'' Category:Characters Category:The Child Wars characters Category:Females Category:The Quest for the Baseball Collectible characters Category:Super Pumpkin Man characters Category:Rabbits Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parents Category:Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas characters Category:Collaborated characters